familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Badwell Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA
General * Location: Go north from McCormick approximately 3 miles on Highway 28 to McCormick Country Club sign. Turn left and follow "Badwell" signs to the cemetery. * Condition: severely vandalized Graves Inside Inside the cemetery walls, from left to right: Line I Grave 1 - William Guilford Allston, Febr. 10, 1903 - Nov. 12, 1905 Grave 2 - Mary C. Pettigru, 2nd daughter of William & Louise Pettigru, born on this farm Febr. 17, 1803, Died Febr. 13, 1872 Line II Grave 1 - Jane Louise Allston, 1856 - 1925 Grave 2 - Joseph North Allston, April 28, 1866 - Sept. 20, 1919 Grave 3 - Augusta McIntosh, wife of Joseph North Allston, March 13, 1875 - Aug. 2, 1913 Grave 4 - Capt. Joseph Blyth Allston, Born in Georgetown, S.C., Febr. 8, 1833. A true poet and gallant soldier in the war for Southern Independence. Died Jan. 29, 1904. Honored by all who knew him. Grave 5 - Caroline Frances, daughter of J.B. & M.N. Allston, Sept. 12, 1869 - Febr. 28, 1896 Grave 6 - to the Memory of Mrs. Jane Gibert North, widow of John Gough North, Esq. and daughter of Wm. and Louise Pettigrew, Born Aug. 17, AD 1800, Died Nov. 5, AD 1863 Line III Graves 1 & 2 - unmarked Grave 3 - Mrs. Mary Ann Petigru, widow of Capt. Thomas Petigru, Born Oct. 18, AD 1793, Died Jan. 4, AD 1869. She was marked by great afflictions which she bore with meekness, courage, and patience. She sought by the presence of friends to cheer the gloom of a hearth made desolate by the loss of her son, daughter, and husband and through weary years awaited with hope the summons of her Redeemer. Grave 4 (photograph 1) (photograph 2) (photograph 3) (symbol) - Sacred to the memory of Thomas Petigru, U.S.N. Commander, Born 1st June 1793, Died 6th March 1857. Courage, feeling and truth marked his course. In the Naval Service he enforced the wholesome laws of discipline and in private life extended the open hand of charity. He loved justice and made the offender bow to its mandate, and was therefore persecuted, vindicated in the face of day. He was wounded in the dark and died at his post demanding reparation. Clouds obscure the evening of his day and he bore the hardest trials without descending from the elevation of a manly character. Friendship mourned by his dying bed nor will the sense of their loss depart but with life from the bosom of them with conjugal and fraternal affection dress this tomb to his memory. Line IV Grave 1 - Beneath this marble repose the Mortal remains of Pierre Engevin, Born 1727 in Bordeaux in the kingdom of France. Bred a merchant. He served his clerkship in Rotterdam in the low countries. Having wandered over much of Europe and America by sea and land. His last days were spent in the bosom of retirement with the family to whom he was allied by his marriage with Mad. Jeanne Engivin Relict of the Rev. M. Gibert.....He died 28th Jan. 1805 Grave 2 - John Joseph Gibert, son of The Rev. Jean Louis Gibert and Jeanne Boutiton, his wife. He spared the means to lay the foundation for the education of his nephew James Louis Petigru. Died at Badwell 18th Nov. 1817, Aged 46 years Grave 3 - unmarked Grave 4 - William Pettigrew, Born in Lynchbury County, Va., 26th Febr. 1759, Died 23rd Jan. 1837 Grave 5 - Mrs. Louise Petigru, Born in Charleston 14. Sept. 1767, Died on this farm where she had spent more than 40 years of her life, 14 Sept. 1826 Grave 6 - Mary Allan, daughter of J.B. & M.N. Allston, Nov. 2, 1860 - June 9, 1862 Grave 7 - Louise Gibert Allston, third daughter of R.F.W. Allston & Adele, his wife, Born 18 June 1842, Died 14 July 1843 Grave 8 - James Louis Petigru Jun., Drowned in Little River, Nat. 11, Jan. 1832, Obt. 12, Sept. 1853 Grave 9 - Martha Petigru, only daughter and last remaining child of Thomas and Mary Ann Petigru, Aged 25 years, 1 month and 16 days. Born Sept. 16, 1830, Died Nov. 22, 1855 Line V Grave 1 - Sacred to the memory or Revd. John Louis Gibert, Born near Alais in Langued oc, 22nd July 1722, Died in August 1773 one side of marker is written: Jean Louis Gibert, The Devoted Hugonots not like other adventurers constrained by poverty to seek their fortunes on a distant shore but in the true spirit of humble and heroic martyrdom they plunged into the depths of an untrodden wilderness to secure that libery of conscience which they could not enjoy in their own beautiful land. Legare another side of marker is written: HSE Johannes Ludovicus Gibertus rest of this side is written in Latin; another side of marker is written in French The back of one tombstone (presumably one of the tombstones above) contains the following inscription: The Eternal God is thy Refuge and underneath are the everlasting Arms. Graves Outside Outside the cemetery walls: Toward Lake One marked grave among many unmarked looking to right toward lake from gate of cemetery: Daddy Tom, A faithful servant and honest, departed this life the 9th day of Febr. 1857, Born on this place before 1776, A kindly tempered cheerful. Obedience and willingness to work, Concilliated to regard of those treated him in his life time as a friend and caused him when he died to be buried a Christian. marker has been broken off at the [[Media:sbadgdt1.jpg|base]. The marker is now lying against a wall inside the walls of the cemetery.] Uphill From the cemetery gate, looking to the left, uphill: Grave 1 - Drury Morgan, Born Edgefield District So. Ca., April 25th AD 1797, Joined the Baptist Church 6th Sept. 1828, Died in the same State and District March 15th AD 1851 Grave 2, hand-carved on stone - A E, 1842 Grave 3, on Poteet Funeral Home Marker - A E Fendley, Born C-233 # 25, Died # 132 1842 Grave 4, hand-carved on stone - S C, 1867 Grave 5a, hand-carved on stone - Permely Fendley, Born December 16, 1810, Died Decmber sic 11, 1842 Grave 5b, on Poteet Funeral Homer Marker - Permely Fendley, Born C-233 # 23, Died # 134 12-1842 Grave 6a, hand-carved on stone - Oct. 7. 1842, C.E., 1781 Grave 6b, on Poteet Funeral Homer Marker - C E Fendley, Born C-233 # 24, Died # 133 10-7-1842 Grave 7 - Jennie Martin, Born July 27, 1875 about 30 yards uphill Grave 8 - Mollie Martin, Born Oct. 30, 1871 about 30 yards uphill Notes * There are many small funeral home markers with "unknown" written on them. These were placed there by Poteet Funeral Home, Augusta, George, when they removed the remains from cemeteries which are now under water due to the damming of the Savannah river. Some of these markers are visible through undergrowth. * The cover of McCormick County Cemeteries shows a picture of the gate of this cemetery, which was graced by an image of the Grim Reaper before being vandalized. The substantial block wall surrounding the cemetery has since been breached, and the gate now contains only an outline of where the Grim Reaper image once appeared. * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; not all graves photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 30 July 2000. * Category:Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina